


Everything Is Fine

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Injury, M/M, Mugging, Violence, dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ivorysilk, for the prompt: Neal is mugged and hurt, and the system refuses to help because of Neal's criminal record. What does Peter do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Fine

“We do this right or not at all,” Peter said, edge in his voice. Giving Mozzie a little bit of leeway was practically begging for trouble. 

“Right,” Mozzie said grimly. There was a hardness to the set of his jaw; there was no silliness to the man, and for once, Peter didn’t doubt that Mozzie was capable of anything.

It didn’t matter. They had a plan, and Mozzie had promised to stick to it.

\--

_“The victim is a known conman who has repeatedly been accused of falsifying evidence,” they had said. “There’s not really anything we can do.”_

_Before Peter could answer, Neal had said, “It’s fine. It’s fine, Peter.” He had walked out, and Peter had no choice but to follow._

\--

Mozzie went in with a bug. He pretended that he had heard about the mugger’s skills and wanted to hire him for a smash and grab. Peter listened through his earphones as Mozzie explained the heist he was planning, wondering if he was actually getting details about a real plan in the works.

The mugger was suspicious, but he was greedy for the promised payout too. Eventually, when he trusted Mozzie enough to start bragging about his previous jobs, Mozzie asked the mugger if he was sure he didn’t mind getting his hands dirty. 

“You should see the guy I did two days ago. Beat the shit out of him before he even knew what was coming. One of those designer suit guys, you know? Perfect looks, perfect everything. He’s a lot less pretty now. And get this. I go through his stuff and he’s an FBI consultant. Can you believe it? Funniest thing ever.”

Peter listened as Mozzie’s voice tightened. “I can see that you’re the guy I’m looking for.”

For a second, Peter wondered if Mozzie was about to go off book. But he finished the con without a hitch, and Peter had a tape he could use to get a warrant.

\--

_“Broken nose, fractured ribs, plenty of contusions. It looks like he was kicked a few times after he fell to the ground,” the doctor had said._

_“When can we see him?” Elizabeth had asked._

_“After the nurse is done giving him instructions,” the doctor answered. She looked at Peter then. “You’re in law enforcement?”_

_“FBI,” Peter answered._

_“I see patients all day who get beaten up and never even have a statement taken. I’m glad that Mr. Caffrey will get justice.”_

_“Count on it,” Peter had said, as El rubbed a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
_  
\--

At the mugger’s trial, he claimed innocence, but of course nobody believed him. The police had found a credit card with Neal’s name on it at the scene.

The verdict was “Guilty.”

Neal turned to Peter then, and hugged him. Gently, with his still-injured ribs. Peter leaned in and put a soft hand on Neal’s back, let his face lean against the side of Neal’s head for just a moment.

They parted and Neal smiled at him. “You were right, Peter. This feels good, getting him the right way.” 

Peter smiled back. He patted Neal softly on the shoulder and said, “Let’s get out of here. We’re meeting El and Moz for at that French place you three like. Dinner’s on me.”

Peter noticed, of course, that nobody at the trial asked why there was no other ID found there, and no other credit cards or IDs from anyone else he had robbed. Nobody thought to ask why the mugger was smart enough to ditch all potential evidence but had somehow kept, but never used, one credit card.

Peter didn’t ask either. 

Back when they were planning this, he had told Mozzie that he would only do this if they agreed to go by the book. Everything according to the rules.

A half hour later, he had gone to the bathroom and left his computer alone with Mozzie. In his Documents was a file marked “Neal’s mugging case info” that had the mugger’s home address and other personal information. 

They went out to dinner after the trial and talked about everything except the mugging. When they were done, Neal and Mozzie headed out. Neal hugged Peter again, and then El. Mozzie hugged El and on the way out, gave Peter a nod of understanding. 

Mozzie knew, Peter realized. 

But he wasn’t going to tell Neal.

Peter looked down at his wine glass, at the last inch of red swirling around. 

“Everything okay, hon?” Elizabeth asked him.

“Yes.”

\--

_When Peter had taken Neal home from the hospital, he had helped Neal climb the long flight of stairs up to his room. He had watched as Neal lay down, wincing, on the couch._

_“You should go home, Peter,” Neal had said._

_“Let me get you some ice. Or something to drink,” Peter had answered._

_“I just need to be alone, Peter,” Neal had said as kindly as he could. Peter could sense the fragility in his voice, could tell that Neal was just waiting for Peter to leave so he could lose it completely._

_“Neal, I--”_

_“I appreciate it, Peter. But go home to your wife. It's fine. There’s nothing you can do for me.”_

_“Are you--”_

_“I’m sure, Peter,” she said, voice getting a bit frantic._

_“Right. Of course,” Peter said. He left, reluctantly._

_On the way home, Peter heard it over and over again._

_“There’s nothing you can do.”_

__


End file.
